


One Last Night

by The_Nicest_Nonbinary



Series: Star Crossed Shorts [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, But whatever, F/F, and do a bit more backstory, anyway, but idk im just not good with writing Anna or Kitty so i just, cause doing these shorts is fun yall, dont, hahaha that sounds dumb, i promise i will get around to something with Anna at some point, legit I wanted to write something sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nicest_Nonbinary/pseuds/The_Nicest_Nonbinary
Summary: The Outer Wars are getting a bit too close for comfort. Anne doesn't like saying goodbye. If she had her way, she and Jane would've run away to the Capitol along with Cathy and Anna. But her father had other plans. And now Anne has to do what she hates most. Say goodbye.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Star Crossed Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> ...idk yall i just wanted to write something to trick my brain into thinking i was productive so it would produce the happy chemical. Make of it what you will.

Anne knew it first hand. Sometimes the gods were merciful. Some days they showered gifts down on the Rashadi, granting them bountiful harvests, good floods, and peaceful times. Some days, the gods turned a blind eye. Anne wasn’t sure what the Rashadi had done to anger The Twins, but she was feeling the force of their wrath first hand. It had been 6 years since “The Incident” at the marketplace. The outer wars had gotten much too close to home and many of her people were fleeing to the central capitol to escape any skirmishes. Anne’s father had refused to move, telling Anne that he’d rather die before he gave up his orchards to the invaders. _“What about me? What about Jane? I don’t want us to die just for some trees.”_ Anne had questioned. Her father didn’t care.

Jane had picked up on Anne’s agitation. She was a lot smarter than Anne’s father often gave her credit for. Even if she was a bit of a dreamer, she had a huge heart. Like now, as she leaned against Anne’s shoulder humming quietly, she tapped on the back of Anne’s hand rhythmically. Anne stared out at the wagons and carts rolling past, all headed south towards the capitol. Jane looked up at her older cousin, “Annie?”

At first Anne didn’t respond, but eventually she tore her gaze from the skyline and said, “Yea Jane?”

Jane fiddled with her fingers, then asked, “When are we leaving?”

“We’re not leaving.”

“Why?”

Anne sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Father just... doesn’t want us going. He wants to stay back.”

“Oh.”

Jane sounded so small and sad that Anne’s heart broke. Immediately she swept the girl up into a hug, and tried to put on a brave face. “Don’t worry kid, we’ll pull through!” 

Jane broke into shrieking laughter and weakly tried to pull away from Anne ruffling her hair. “Stop! I’m too old for this now!”  
Anne mock pouted, “What? Too old to have fun with your favorite cousin?”

Jane shook her head, laughing, “No, I’m just too big for you to keep trying to put me on your lap!”

Anne stuck her tongue out at Jane, “Too bad. It cheers you up so I'm gonna keep doing it”

Jane rolled her eyes, but this time didn’t pull away. Instead she just snuggled up closer to her cousin. Anne combed her fingers through Jane's hair and watched the sun slowly set.

Cathy fiddled with the edge of her blue sash as she sat quietly in the back of her parent’s cart. Her parents had packed up all their belongings and were heading off to the capitol to escape the incoming wars. “It’ll be safe, we’ll have a new life!” they’d said. But Cathy didn’t want a new life. She wanted the old one she had. With the familiar maze of the Bexy market, the dusky pink sunsets watched from climbed buildings, and...She blushed as she thought about the main reason she wanted to stay. She didn’t want to leave behind Anne. She didn’t want to leave or forget the absolute thrill and adrenaline that she felt whenever Anne would grab her hand, or their secret stolen kisses behind the warehouses.

Finally she couldn’t stand it anymore. Standing up, she leapt out of the cart and started racing back towards the Boleyn orchards. Her father immediately pulled the cart to the side of the road. 

“Where do you think you’re going young lady?”

Cathy winced, and she turned around to yell, “I’m sorry dad, I really have to do something I’ll be back!” 

She saw her father shake his head almost fondly, then call, “You have 20 minutes, then we really do have to go!”

Grinning, she raced off, sprinting away.

Cathay was almost at the edge of the fruit trees, when she saw a flash of a red cloak and watched as Anna broke through the underbrush. The two stared at each other for a moment.

“Saying goodbye also?” Anna asked.

Cathy rubbed the back of her head. “Wish I didn’t have to.”

Anna smiled at her sadly, then ran off. Probably heading to the back door. Cathy looked up at the roof, and saw two figures sitting on the edge. Smiling to herself, she quietly scooted over to one of the walls. Digging her claws into the cracked and worn stone, she scaled the walls easily. As she hoisted herself up over the lip of the roof, she saw Jane look over, and carefully remove herself from Anne’s lap, scampering away presumably to go and find Anna. Anne looked up, then spotted Cathy. As she made her way over, Anne patted the spot next to her. Grateful, Cathy sat down heavily next to Anne. Jane scampered off, and neither Anne nor Cathy spoke for the longest time. 

Then, “I wish you weren’t leaving.” Anne never tore her gaze from the sky, even as she spoke to Cathy.

“I wish I wasn’t either.” Cathy hugged her knees to her chest and tried to choke back the tears that threatened to fall. 

Anne flicked her ears, “I’m glad you’re gonna be safe though.”

Cathy barely had the energy to nod. Looking back up at Anne, she could see now that tears were falling freely down the taller girl’s cheeks. Biting back a sob, she threw her arms around Anne. Anne hugged her close, and Cathy could feel tears dripping into her scalp. Cathy’s father had promised her that if she went, he would keep her away from the drafts. He’d promised her a chance to study at the universities at Hampton. He’d promised her everything. But Cathy didn’t want it. She wanted to stay here, in this moment, forever. 

Anne pulled away from Cathy, and caressed her cheek. “I-I know it’s not much, but I saved up my money and bought you something.” Cathy’s eyes widened as Anne produced a silver necklace.

“Oh Anne, you didn’t have to…”

“Just-” Anne looked away, blushing, “-come home one day.”

Cathy took the necklace from Anne and pocketed it. Then, almost as if driven by some force, she reached up and grabbed Anne’s face, pulling her in for a kiss. Anne immediately melted into it, and grabbed Cathy’s waist, pulling her closer. Cathy felt Anne’s tongue dart across her lower lip and she opened her mouth to give her girlfriend free reign. Immediately, Cathy felt Anne’s tongue swirl against hers. Their teeth clacked against each other, but neither could care. It was messy, desperate, and almost melancholy. Both girls knew this could be the last time they ever saw each other, and neither one wanted to waste a single second of it. 

Anne had Cathy pinned against the floor, while Cathy in turn had her hands tangled in Anne’s hair. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen did make itself known and both girls broke apart. Cathy’s eyes were watery, and Anne’s cheeks were stained with tear tracks. 

Anne leaned down so her forehead was touching Cathy’s. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

Cathy licked her partially bruised lips. “I don’t wanna lose you either.”

Rolling over so they were laying side by side, Anne laced her fingers with Cathy’s. “You have to go soon, don't you.”

Cathy nodded, sitting up. “I’ll be back. I will come home, as long as you don’t forget. Cause I won’t.” Cathy kissed Anne on the cheek one last time, before running off into the night.

Anne pressed a hand to her cheek where Cathy’s lips had just been. “I’ll never forget.”

A year passed. Anne thought about Cathy every day. A second year. Cathy receded to an afterthought in the back of her head. A third year. Anne remembered a girl she’d loved once upon a time. A fourth year. Anne forgot. 

**Author's Note:**

> If yall actually read through the fic, then thank you! I honestly just wrote this to try and get back into the motion of writing so its probably not great haha, oh well i still hope yall enjoyed it.  
> Drop a comment, or leave a kudos. I love hearing from yall!


End file.
